There are on the market numerous compositions and articles of manufacture for use in polishing surfaces. Some of these function by depositing a lacquer, oil, wax or polish on the surface. Others serve to abrade the surface and smoothen as well as polish it. Specific products include foamed polymeric materials which incorporate an abrasive substance. See, e.g., Nishimura, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,769, Jury et al, 3,918,220, Spitzer et al, 3,912,667, and Wilson, 2,609,347 and 2,664,366.